


Kieran x Bill One-Shots

by Max123



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Colm's just another gay bastard that poor Kieran has to deal with, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fishing, FxF, FxM, Help, Horses, I Tried, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, MxM - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Rhodes - Freeform, Romance, Whump, adorable kieran, enemies to enemies with benefits, hosea is the only responsible one, kieran needs sleep and love, people need to give Kieran a break, slightly ooc Kieran but who cares, sweet baby boy Kieran, unhealthy implied relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max123/pseuds/Max123
Summary: Some random Bieran one-shots to satisfy my hunger (and others).Just some warnings:- unless stated, all the one-shots will be in an AU where NO ONE dies.-Some of the timelines will be really wonky but just go with it.-This is also a timeline where the canon downfall of the gang doesn't happen. There IS NO down fall. They live happily ever after
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson, Kieran Duffy/Colm O'Driscoll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes back from that job with the Rhodes deputy with a little accessory that Kieran is a fan of.

Bill jumped down from the wagon, taking one last tempting look at the Moonshine before walking over to his bed roll. Another shitty mission that involved him getting temporarily deputized,by a drunk fool, along with Arthur and Dutch. Dutch told him to keep the badge on, but that just made Bill want to rip it of his shirt more. The quicker Hosea plays these people, the quicker they could rob them. Hosea and Dutch just needed time. Bill sat down on one of the camp fire logs with a whiskey in hand, Javier, Uncle and Mary-Beth greeted him: Javier was strumming his guitar, Mary-Beth was reading another silly romance and Uncle was already wasted and mumbling to himself. As Bill took the first sip from his bottle, he felt someone sit down next to him. 

"Hey, look! Williamson's a deputy, now!" Sean leaned in closer to the larger man, obviously not deterred by the annoyed expression Bill had, and poked at the shiny piece of metal on his chest. The people close enough to hear Sean's cry of joy were now laughing at them. The ginger man continued to tease Bill as he took sip after sip from his emptying whiskey. When this ones done, he'll hit it over Sean's head and grab five more.

But then Sean did something that might of made Bill kill himself right there and then.

"Kieran! Your man's a deputy!" 

Bill's face went blood-red as Kieran came over and sat next to him, taking a long look down at the badge. It was surprisingly quite as everyone was awaiting Kieran's response. Lord only knows what was running through that head of his. But with a kind smile and a equally red face, Kieran tucked his hair behind his ears and replied with a meek little "I like it. It's a good l-look on you". Sean let out an odd sort of aww-ing noise at the boys words, still finding this situation hilarious. Kieran smiled up at Bill, causing his face to go even redder. _What was this boy doing to him?_

As the teasing died down, Kieran (with a kiss, of course) left Bill's side and returned to Branwen; leaving his lover in a state of confusion. _Did he seriously like the badge? Was it that...alluring?_ Bill throw his bottle to the ground before making his way over to the horses, where Kieran was just putting Branwen's saddle back on. Once he made it to the horses, Bill practically loomed over the smaller man. How Kieran wasn't still scared of him, he'd never understand. But when Kieran turned around and looked up, Bill had to stop himself from doing _something_ in the middle of camp. Two big blue doe-like eyes looked up at him; they were gorgeous, they always had been. 

"So...You really like it?" 

Kieran let out a pleasant little laugh as he nodded slightly, he delicately smoothed out the fabric of Bill's shirt and began to inspect the badge further, almost like he was looking for something. If anyone else had come this close and started to smooth out his shirt, Bill would have threatened them or punched them. Or both. But this, the way Kieran was gentle and sheepish and cared deeply on what he thought, this was...tantalizing endearing. And Bill didn't know why. He loved Kieran and Kieran loved him, but he'd never seen a couple do this. Either that was his lack of even seeing more couples other then Dutch and Molly and Karen and Sean, or him just being too drunk all the time to notice. 

"Seriously? You like this little bit of metal?" 

"Of course! I quite like 'Deputy Williamson'. P-Perhaps you should...keep it on for later" Kieran's words shocked the taller man, and himself if he was honest, and made both their faces go red. Feeling triumphant, Kieran walked past Bill, leaving him to his own thoughts. Kieran had never been _that_ forward. Bill spun round on his heel and watched Kieran walk over to the girls. He was definitely going to tell them. 

Perhaps he would keep it on, just for a little bit.


	2. Different Type Of Joy Pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my second time writing this cuz when I got to the best bit i wanted to take a break but when i came back every little bit of it was gone. IT WAS 5 HOURS WORTH OF WRITING (ಥ _ ಥ). But this gives me a chance to develop my writing further so always look for the good side.)
> 
> Something's different.  
> Warnings: cringe, alpha/beta/omega dynamic, Mpreg, mention of sexual content

Something was different. Everyone, even Cain and the horses, could sense it. It was new and intoxicating, so much more different to the over powering smell of alphas that plagued the camp no matter where they went. Most of the camp's members knew what the smell was, having witnessed it firsthand or from just being around it more often. Abigail was the first to notice the smell of the _pregnant omega_ and report to Dutch, Hosea and Grimshaw; but then some others started to notice it too. It was surprisingly faint most of the time, it was never too close to the centre of camp but it was always around the boarder of it. This helped to single out the most likely people. 

The camp didn't have many women and omegas, it mainly consisted of men, beta's and alphas. But, again, that made it easy. Dutch had asked Abigail to scope out the smell, due to her being familiar with it from her own experiences. But Dutch said she had to be subtle. 

First, Abigail had started with Karen (a beta) due to her an Sean having their little...thing. She had quickly moved behind her, getting the best position for the best result. But she was fruitless. Karen, like no other day, only smelt of booze and cigarette smoke.

Next was Tilly and Sadie (Tilly being an omega and Sadie being a alpha) but Abigail was once again let down. They only smelt of cheap perfume and gun oil.

The last two suspects, were Mary-Beth and Kieran (both being omegas). Abigail had found them at a camp table, huddled over one of Mary-Beth's sappy romance novels, again. When she had gotten closer, it was obvious that Mary-Beth was trying to teach Kieran how to read. It was a sight that warmed Abigail's heart and she didn't want to disturb them, but if she didn't, then Grimshaw would. She had to separate them some way, so that she could follow their scent trails. 

"Hey guys, whats that?" 

The duo's heads quickly snapped up but at the sight of Abigail they quickly relaxed. Mary-Beth started to go on about how Kieran had never really learnt how to read or write, so now she was teaching him. Abigail smiled at them.

"Well that's awfully sweet of ya, Mary-Beth. But I think you should finish up for now cuz I see Grimshaw around." At the mention of the formidable woman they exchanged quick smiles and goodbyes before they went their separate ways: Kieran to the horses and Mary-Beth to some laundry. 

The smell followed _Kieran_. If Abbie really focused on it, it was the only thing she could smell. He was only a few weeks along, but it was definitely there. Abigail felt a smile creep onto her face. Kieran and Williamson were going to be parents. 

Abigail quickly made her way over to where Dutch and Arthur were stood, she didn't even notice the blinding smile she still had on her face. 

"I take it you found out who it is" Dutch said, placing his hands on his hips as he chuckled. Abigail nodded enthusiastically, making both the men chuckle this time. 

"Its Kieran." 

"I thought it was. Caught him throwing up in the early hours of the morning a few days ago." Arthur looked past Abigail and at Kieran, who was at the edge of camp petting Branwen's mane while Baylock nudged him in the back, making him smile. 

"Bill's gonna get a massive fright, I bet you!"

"But I don't even think Kieran knows. Omegas always struggle to sense the smell of pregnancy in the early weeks" Abigail said, making Dutch scratch his chin in thought.

Few seconds later Abigail was already making her way over to Kieran. 

"Kieran, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kieran turned, he looked slightly scared but that was pretty normal for him. Abigail pulled Kieran of to the side, just under a nearby tree before speaking again.

"How have you been feeling lately? Like, physically?" 

Kieran seemed almost startled by the question. No one, other then Mary-beth, a few others, Bill or Arthur, had asked how he was feeling. And he did have something on his mind. 

"well, I-I've been feeling real sick. Especially in the mornings, but th-then I get really hungry again but when I eat that I just throw it back up a few-few hours later." 

Abigail was not surprised. This was incredible normal, but it seemed she was right. _Kieran really didn't know_. The innocent little glint in Kieran's eyes sent parental shivers up Abigail's back. She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled.

"Kieran, I think that you might be pregnant" 

Kieran was silent as he blinked a few times. He was so silent for such a long time that Abigail was scared that he may have passed out while standing. After saying his name a few times, he finally started saying, well mumbling, stuff.

"what...wait, I -I mean...huh?" Kieran was pale and wide eyed. Abigail found it quite sweet with how surprised he was. She gave him a reassuring smile and gently guided him to sit on the grass. 

"Everything you've told me makes sense. I experienced exactly that and when I was told I didn't believe it, either" Abigail kept her voice low and pleasant as she spoke, just so she didn't overwhelm Kieran. 

Kieran just looked back up at her, a large grin and a tear falling down his pink-dusted cheek. Abigail even felt _herself_ tearing up a bit. She leaned forwards and pulled Kieran into a _'big momma bear'_ hug as he cried blissfully. Now all they had to do was tell Bill Williamson. 

\--------------------

It was now the afternoon, everyone was either getting drunk again or getting ready for bed. Kieran and Abigail had told a few of the camp members and let it spread. And by the time that Javier, Bill, Charles and John had come back from a stage coach robbery, everyone knew. 

Kieran sat behind one of the wagons, Mary-beth, Sean, Tilly and Karen sat near him. They were all trying to calm Kieran down. 

"How do I tell him?!" Everyone stayed silent, either actually thinking or taking another shot of whiskey. 

_"I'm actually asking you!"_

Kieran took his coat and hat off and chucked them to the floor, the outside world was getting way too sultry. Mary-Beth got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was not going to be easy. Especially when you have someone as nervous as Kieran having to deliver said news. Then Arthur turned the corner. 

"If you gonna tell him today, do it now cuz he's already on his third beer" Kieran sighed. Maybe if he was drunk enough he could tell Bill and just deal with it tomorrow? Or-

"You tell him, Arthur! You have a way with words, most of the time, and you know how to handle a bewildered Bill" Kieran said, no pleaded, at Arthur. He was genuinely scared of his mates reaction. Arthur didn't know how to say no to those big doe-like eyes and that's how he found himself dragging Bill away from the main campfire and towards somewhere more quite. 

"What's up with you, Morgan?" Was all Bill's response, making Arthur feel more insecure. For some odd reason. 

"Williamson. How do you feel about kids?"

Bill cocked his eyebrow at the blond man while taking another sip from his beer. _What type of question was that? And how does he respond?_

"Well-Well, I'm fine with 'em. They don't bother me." Arthur nodded while rubbing the back of his neck. Bill was definitely getting suspicious but Arthur didn't really know how to tell Bill about Kieran or even hint at it. Brutal honesty seemed to be the only way around this.

"Good because Kieran-Kieran's pregnant" Arthur quickly got out the way as Bill dropped his bottle. With wide eyes he looked at Arthur and opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to say something; but nothing would come out. 

Bill quickly spun round on his heel and walked over to one of the large beer crates, he stared down at it for a few seconds before lifting it into his arms and retreating to one of the camp tables. Arthur literally had to jog after the man, grumbling in disbelief. Bill picked out a bottle and opened it but before he could even take a sip, Arthur was already snatching it out of his hand.

_"Bill, are ya goin' to approach this like a a drunken fool or like a man?"_

Arthur's words seemed to have unlocked something in Bill's head. Before Kieran came Bill was getting drunk everyday and forgetting everything, but when he was aloud to walk around camp, him and Bill got really close and later realised how much they actually cared and loved each other. Kieran was the love of his life, even if it took Bill awhile to realise it. Bill wanted to be better. Better for Kieran. Better for their kid. 

Bill didn't waste any time. He was already walking past Arthur and towards the furthest wagon where he had seen Kieran walking back and forth. As he turned the corner, Kieran had his back to him and he was staring off over the water. His hair was swaying slightly in the soft breeze and even from behind Bill knew that he was mumbling to himself. _What was he supposed to do? What does he say?_ Bill soundlessly walked up to Kieran. He practically loomed over the younger man and he could see that Kieran's face was covered in dry tears. Bill hoped they were happy tears. 

"Kieran?" Bill was taken aback by how subdued his voice was. He was so used to his own drunken yelling and sober insults towards others and himself that he almost had to check that Kieran had even heard him in the first place, but he had. Kieran let out a tiny gasp and turned to face Bill. When they locked eyes, Kieran was already crying again and leaping into the larger mans arms. Bill just kissed the top of his partners head and wrapped his arms around him, trying to gain the courage to speak first. 

"Is...Is it true?" 

Kieran already knew what Bill was talking about. He just nodded against Bill's chest. Kieran was terrified with what Bill's reaction might be. They had never really talked about having kids, neither of them felt the need to. Kieran had over heard Abigail talking about how happy she was thanks to having Jack and he wanted exactly that. But he wasn't sure if Bill did. They were **_blood-thirsty_** outlaws who **_robbed and murdered_** their way across the country while O'Driscoll's and the law were breathing down their necks. 

Kieran pulled away as he heard a chuckle and a sniff. He looked up at Bill and saw that he was...crying? Bill had never cried in front of Kieran before and Kieran was amazed. He was suddenly lifted of the ground as Bill was chuckling to himself. Bill was truly happy.

"You have made me the happiest man in this camp!" 

"you're kinda scarin' me, Billy. Are you drunk already?" Kieran giggled as Bill pull another him in for another bone-crushing hug. This was definitely a day to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have unintentionally put on a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference somewhere and a pun...  
> If you want more about these two being parents then I'm willing to do that. (The babies name is going to be Ellie, btw.)


	3. Moonlight Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Kieran find themselves under the moonlight.

Clements Point was bustling with noise and laughter. It was another one of those 'moral nights' where no one was worried and everyone was singing or dancing or getting drunk. _Or all three._

It had been going on for a few hours now and only a rare few had gone to sleep. But _Kieran_ was now sat, somewhat nervously, next to Mary-Beth and Sean at the camp fire, listening to Sean's drunken singing. The beer in his hand was long forgotten. 

"Fuck off, Bell!"

Kieran jumped. No one else seemed to notice. He turned around to face where the noise had come from; only to see a smug Micah watching after an angry Bill. 

_I wonder what got him so angry?_

Kieran gently put his beer on the ground and excused himself. Him and Bill had been on better terms, as of late, and Kieran thanked every holy being for it. Bill was a very complex person and understanding his moods were key if anyone wanted to get on his good side. And that is what Kieran Duffy wanted most of all. 

Bill walked away from camp and towards the shore line, where a lone tree stood and slumped against it and slowly slid down it until he was sitting. Kieran heard the sigh that came from Bill's throat. It was almost _sad...?_

"B-Bill? Are you okay?" Kieran's voice was low and soft, and so quite that Kieran thought Bill didn't even hear him. But he did. And he showed this by patting the ground beside him. 

With a small smile, Kieran carefully sat down nest to the bigger man. They sat in silence foe a few minutes until Bill finally spoke. 

"I guess you heard me yellin' at Bell?" Bill said as he smiled feebly and took a gulp of the bottle he had on hand. Kieran felt his face and his ears light up in a blush. 

"yeah, but what-whatever he said-well, it ain't nothin' to get worked up about. It just ain't worth nothin'" Kieran chose his words conscientiously, even though he was speaking fast just to get his words out. 

There were a few more long moments of silence before-

" _Your'e worth it..._ "

Kieran felt his heart flutter in his chest and a more permanent blush stain his cheeks. He felt speechless, shocked, dazed and confused.

"W-What? I-"

"Bell was talkin' 'bout you." Bill started face out towards the lake and away from Kieran's powerful gaze. "He-He was sayin' how you was nothin' but O'Driscoll scum. I almost gutted him right there." Bill said the last bit with a small chuckle. Like he didn't believe what was coming out of his own mouth. Kieran didn't know what to say. 

The two sat there. Bewildered. But thanks to the early three bottles of beer and nothing to sober him up, Kieran got confidence. 

" _Well...I think your'e worth it t-to_ " And with a surge of energy and drunken honesty, Kieran leaned forward and placed a surreal kiss onto Bill's cheek. The latter's eyes went wide and a blush to rival Kieran's made its way onto his cheeks. 

This had to be a dream. _A divine, angelic, blessed and beguiling dream_. Thanks to that one simple act, Bill had felt more than a lifetimes worth of love and affection from one single man then he though any person ever could. 

Bill finally looked at Kieran, who, for once stared right back at him with self-possession. Something that was _insanely_ attractive on Kieran Duffy. Once Bill had calmed himself down, he sighed and raised his hand up to gently hold Kieran's cheek. He leaned in and let their lips meet. 

_They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The moonlight bouncing on the river, making the world seem so much more amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one and I hope you guys do too. I know it was kinda short but its cute. XXX


	4. "Don't worry..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stage coach robbery gone sour, Kieran takes care of Bill.

Mary-Beth watched Kieran scrunch his face up with frustration as he struggled to pronounce a word in one of her books. Kieran had been doing really well with his reading and writing, but She had found that when he had something on his mind, he really struggled. She just knew him too well. 

"Whats on ya mind,then?" Mary-Beth heard her friend sigh reverence as she smiled kindly. 

"Its-Its nothin'. I'm just worried, is all." 

Mary-Beth knew it. Kieran knew she knew it. They would sometimes stay up late into the night talking about who love and who they loved deeply.

Mary-Beth would talk about Tilly and how her beautiful eyes would sometimes follow her or how amazing her voice was or how much Mary wanted to hold her and wake up next to her. 

And Kieran would talk about Mr Williamson. He would swoon and sigh again like a love sick school-girl, while he would rant about how Bill caused levels of intimidation and arousal to pool in the pit of his own stomach. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Bill's gonna be fine." She placed a tender hand on Kieran's shoulder and smiled. He smiled back and they continued to read. 

* * *

Kieran brushed down Branwen's flank, making sure to get all the loose hair and mud off before giving it a light pat. He took his hat and coat off, draping it over the spare hitching post and wiped his forehead with his arm. Who knew brushing horses could cause someone to get _so hot_. 

It had been a few hours now and Kieran was still slightly worried for Williamson's safety. Bill was a strong guy with a good aim, but he also had a knack for getting hot-headed and irritated easily. 

That just made Kieran worry more...

"He'll be fine. He's a tough guy. He won't-" 

The sound of heavy hooves could be heard over the sound of Kieran's own voice, and as he looked up, he watched Arthur and, non other than, Bill ride into camp. 

Arthur quickly got off his horse and called for Grimshaw before carefully watching Bill get awkwardly off of Brown Jack. 

At first, Kieran thought Bill was fine, maybe just a hit to the head, but then he saw the blood. It was staining his white shirt, that probably wasn't going to be white any longer. Bill was holding his shoulder and Kieran could practically hear him groaning with pain. 

The latter felt his heart racing but he didn't know why. Bill was obviously going to be fine. He was walking and breathing. 

Kieran's thoughts were interrupted by Arthur waving him over; he jogged over to meet the two as Bill sat down, his stained shirt now forgotten on the floor. Now they could all see the wound. 

It was bright red and it was still oozing with crimson. It didn't look terrible but it did look _bloody_ painful. 

"Arthur, go on and report to Dutch and Hosea. Kieran can help me for now." Kieran watched Arthur walk off with a tip of his hat. 

"Kieran, I need you to make sure that Bill don't pass out or nothin'. Can you do that, boy?" 

"Yes ma'am" 

Now the nervousness had come back and Kieran didn't really know how to help. But as he saw Bill's eyes struggling to stay open, Kieran softly placed his hand on the sides of Bill's face and made him look up. 

"You gotta stay awake, Bill. O-Okay?" Bill nodded slightly in Kieran's hold. It was obvious that Bill didn't really know what was going on until Miss Grimshaw started to clean the gun shot wound, and then Bill shut his eye's tightly and hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Its okay, It gonna be over soon, Billy." Miss Grimshaw stopped for a moment at the sound of the nickname. Kieran didn't even know he was going to say it, he just did. Even Bill, who was half dazed from exhaustion, raised an eyebrow at it. 

"Nicknames, now, eh?"

"W-Well, it was the only-only way I could make you pay attention to me." Kieran blushed as the man in front of him let out a low chuckle, groaning while Miss Grimshaw lifted his arm to wrap a few bandages around him. 

"Right, those will have to be changed in a few hours, Kieran could you make sure he doesn't get up too much or lift anything too heavy." 

"Yes. Thank you, ma'am!" Kieran called after her, before turning back to Bill. Bill now looked up at Kieran with an embarrassed but affectionate gaze, making a shiver go up Kieran's spine. 

Ignoring the feeling for a moment, Kieran helped Bill lay down and made sure he was comfortable. As he turned to leave he felt a large and surprisingly gentle hand grab at his wrist. Looking back down, he saw Bill's blushing face.

"Please stay..."

Kieran thought about the jobs he had left and how Mary-Beth may be wondering where he is, but then he focused on Bill's calm and dazed face and then he felt his knees grow week. He smiled and laid down next to him.

At first it was sort of clumsy and troublesome but then Bill brought his unwounded arm around Kieran and Kieran snuggled into Bill's side. They soon felt their eyelids getting heavy and they soon drifted away into sleep. 


	5. Blue Checkered Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's gone for half hour and when he gets back, he sees a sight that might just kill him.

Bill walked away from Brown Jack, leaving the large beast to graze in their herd of misfits. He just got back from a quick trip into town; Kieran had sent him out to grab a new brush for the horses, since theirs were all broken, and he really couldn't say no to Kieran's sweet request. 

"Miss Tilly, have you seen Kieran any where?" Bill approached the young girl, making her look up from the wash basin. 

"Oh yeah, he went to take a nap in your tent." She smiled as he tipped his hat at her and walked away. Bill chuckled to himself. Kieran had been working a lot lately, always getting up too early and going to sleep too late. Bill _hated_ how many chores his lover had. 

Williamson pulled back the canvas of the tent, the last few hours of sun light flooding through and into the tent. This only made the scene inside make Bill swoon more. 

Kieran was fast asleep, curled in on himself, while wearing Bill's blue checkered shirt. The shirt drowned Kieran's small frame and made him look much smaller then he actually was. 

Bill felt his knees go weak as he turned around and he held tightly onto the chair that sat in the corner of the tent so hard that his knuckles turned white. _What was Duffy doing to him?_

"Billy?" The older man was pulled from his stunned mind as he heard Kieran's soft, sleepy voice call after him. He turned back around and faced him. 

Kieran looked up with sleep-crazed eyes, pulling the shirt closer to his bare chest. A smile crept up onto his face and he reached out, making grabbing motion with his hands. Bill soon gave in. Taking off his leather coat, boots and his hat he rested them on the chair and quickly got onto the cot besides Kieran. 

Kieran sighed contently as he cuddled into Bill's side. After making themselves comfortable, Bill placed the most gentlest kiss on top of Kieran's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short but it was just a little thing i thought of.


	6. Different Type Of Joy pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canon's based around early parenthood

(Newborn)

\- Sometimes when Kieran wakes up, he'll try and cuddle up to Bill, but he just finds an empty space. He'd sit up and look around their shared tent. And once his eyes had got used to the darkness, Kieran would see Bill sat on the floor, looking over the side of Ellie's crib. 

Kieran can't help but smile. Seeing the big bad alpha he once feared but grew to love, dangling his hand over _their_ _daughters_ crib with smile on his face, made tears grow in his eyes. 

He would carefully get off of the cot and place a hand on Bill's shoulder, silently telling him to come back to bed, before they crawled back onto place and tangled themselves together again. 

\- Ellie once fell asleep with Kieran's hat in her hands, and Bill couldn't get the poor boy to stop crying.

\- Straight after Ellie's birth, Kieran got some serious maternal instincts. They were so strong that he sometimes would let out a low growl whenever someone he didn't trust or like got close to Ellie. Mainly Micah, though. 

\- Bill loved to go out and buy little toys for Ellie from the nearby towns that they settled close to.

(1-4 years old)

\- When Ellie was around 3 years old, Bill took her out on her first horse ride and Kieran almost had a panic attack when they were _4 minutes_ late.

\- Ellie LOVES to go pick flowers and give them to her papa and daddy.

\- When Ellie was 3 and Jack was 7, Jack would play hide and seek with her and she once tripped over, causing her to scratch her knee. But Jack smiled at her and said "Don't worry, its gonna be fine!" and gave her a piggy back ride to make her laugh again.

\- Aunt Mary-Beth and Ellie like to sit under trees while Mary-Beth reads sweet romances to Ellie (She leaves out the " _explicit_ " bits).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. Its my first time doing head canons.


	7. Drunken Shenanigan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur catches Bill and Kieran running of somewhere.

It was around midnight that Arthur caught them. 

He was already drunk out of his mind. He had fallen backwards off the log, and when he looked up he saw Kieran leading Bill off into the woods around Clements point. Arthur, growing worried in his intoxicated state, scrambled up and stumbled away from everyone and towards where the two men had gone. 

Arthur tripped over rocks, branches and even air until he hear their voices in the distance. He quickly dropped down behind a large rock and peaked over slightly.

Kieran had his arms wrapped securely around Bill's neck and his back was up against a large tree as they both kisses. From what Arthur could tell, it was rather hot and heavy. But surprisingly...romantic.

They parted to re-gain breathe. They burst into gleeful laughter, and once they calmed down, they put their foreheads together. 

"You...You're _real purdy._ "

Arthur almost chocked on air at the sound of Bill's soft voice but he was quick to calm himself. He had known the man for years, and never once did he know him to speak so gently. Bill was known to be harsh and angry all the time, but ever since Kieran turned up, he'd gone soft. 

But Arthur also knew that Bill had a tendency to become lovesick. _Quickly and hard._

Kieran let out a soft chuckle at Bill's enamoured words, leaning up slightly to kiss his cheek. Arthur had to be honest: this was rather captivating to listen to. Other than the odd little bit with Hosea and Dutch, there never really was any romance around their group of murderous and barbaric outlaws. 

Things were quite and still for a moment before Bill pulled Kieran away from the tree and crouched down slightly to grab Kieran's thighs and pick him up to rest him on his hips. They were now latched together, by arms, legs and lips. 

Arthur, feeling fatigued, noiselessly moved away and back towards camp, leaving the two drunken fools to do whatever they were going to do. 

When Arthur collapsed onto his cot, feeling relief and sleep closing in. Before his eyes shut, he let out a snicker. 

_Oh, how he was gonna tease 'em in the mornin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinkin about writin some light smut next. I'm not sure, I ain't never been too good at it.


	8. Something Meaningful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran sees the difference between Colm and the O'Driscolls and Bill and the Van Der Linde's.

_3 months ago..._

Kieran listened to the loud storm outside, the stable walls only just protecting him and the horses. Kieran hated these mountains, he hated the way his cheeks and the tip of his nose went pink after staying outside too long, and he hated the O'Driscolls. 

Kieran had known about the O'Driscolls way before he had even been caught by them. He had heard stories about their merciless and vindictive ways. He also knew that even without prompting from their leader, that the O'Driscoll boys would do terrible thing. _He knew that first hand._

Their leader, Colm O'Driscoll, now he was something else. Yes his men were awful, ass-kissing people, but Colm was even worse. Colm would kill his own men just for shits and giggles, he'd send his men out on missions that he knew would definitely kill them and he would use anyone anyway he saw fit. _Kieran knew that first hand too._

From the back of the stables, Branwen nickered and snorted at her human companion. Kieran smiled, taking his hat off and walked towards her. He sifted around in his pocket and pulled put a sugar cube, Branwen's absolute favourite, and gave it to her. 

Suddenly the stable door creaked open, making Branwen completely alert. Kieran didn't have to look to know who it was; as the person had the same smell of potent tobacco and cheap whiskey that Colm always had following him.

Kieran gulped. He didn't know that Colm was in camp today. 

"Sir." Kieran addressed him as he came closer, a cigar hanging from his mouth. He didn't dare make eye contact with him. 

There was silence as Colm looked around the run-down stables, looking everywhere except from the man in front of him. He looked at the bare wall, Branwen, the pile of hay with a pillow and blanket that Kieran called a bed and _then_ he looked at Kieran. 

Kieran backed up into the wooden fence, giving Colm a wide berth. The older man looked Kieran up and down, taking in the mans terrified look. He chuckled slightly, making Kieran look at him. 

"What ya doin' out here, boy?" Colm said as he took along drag from his cigar, blowing it in Kieran's face. 

"C-Conner and Henry told me to st-stay here..." 

Colm scoffed. He quickly grabbed Kieran's wrist firmly and started to walk out into the almost calm outdoors. Barely anyone else was brave enough to stay out in this weather apart from a few men that miserably stood watch on the outskirts of their camp. 

Kieran was unsure of what Colm wanted until Colm's private rundown little house came into view, he knew that all Colm wanted was a way to blow off steam.

Only then did Kieran get a little scared. Colm was an weird old bastard who was into some creepy shit and he had some scars to prove it, too. 

_This was going to be a horribly long night._

\-----

_6 Months Later...(present day)_

Kieran listened to the light breeze and the sound of singing, nothing needed to protect him or the horses. Kieran loved Clements point, he loved the way he could just sit and not worry, and he loved the Van Der Linde's. 

Sure, a few of them had their moments were they would still think of him as an O'Driscoll, but then they would remember everything he'd done for them, and them in return. 

Kieran zoned out as he stood on the outskirt of the camp. He was tasked with watching the only real entrance and exit that led to their camp of misfits. But this job gave him time to think and time to breath in his new life. 

Dutch Van Der Linde had found all these people with barely any livelihood and had been chased out by _"normal_ _"_ society; and given them a fresh way of living. It wasn't honest and sometimes it got them into lots of trouble, but it was still freedom. 

From behind him he heard soft footsteps that stopped next to him. 

"Go on, O'Driscoll, My turn." Karen smiled at him and gestured to the shotgun in her hands. Kieran returned the smile and rolling his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Ain't no O'Driscoll." He said, in a sing-song voice. Karen giggled wholesomely and stepped into the position that the man was previously stood in. 

"Yeah, whatever, Duffy."

Kieran placed his own shotgun on the ground and put a bottle of beer in its place. Pretty much all of the camp had sat down or gathered around the main campfire as Javier played his guitar, letting everyone sing along to his tune. 

He watched from afar for a moment, soaking in the perfect moment. This is what a family looks like. Screw marriage and blood relation, this was when you truly trusted the people around you and loved one another unconditionally. 

"OI! Don't just stand there, Duffy, get over 'ere!" 

Kieran smiled for the hundredth time that night, and made his way over to the camp fire and found Bill, who was surprisingly not drunk yet, and placed his hand on the mans shoulder. 

Bill smiled up at him and pulled him onto his lap, placing a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

"Aww man, I regret calling' ya over! Now we have to look at all that lovey-dovey shit now!" Sean said, making a gagging gesture. Everyone laughed as Bill told him to shut up. 

"Sean, you were doin' the same _'lovey-dovey shit'_ with Karen before she left for guard duty, ya bastard!"

 _This was going to be an amazingly long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one because of the (heavily) implied friendship between Karen and Kieran cuz we only got a little bit of canon stuff between them and most of it was Karen being a bit mean to Kieran but here!


	9. Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah being Micah

There was an unusual tension in camp the morning that everyone woke up. Even Jack could feel it and that boys default mood was happy and joyful. 

Dutch narrowed his eyes as he looked around the camp, letting them land on a figure sat at a far away table with bottles all around them. Hosea came up next him and followed his line of site. 

"When did he turn up last night?" The figure took another prolonged gulp of his current drink as Dutch pondered over his friends words. 

"Midnight, I think?" 

"Hey, Arthur, do you know?" 

Arthur joined his fathers as he too watched the sad figure. 

"'round midnight, definitely. Been drinkin' for a good few hours." The three men watched as many camp members avoided Micah at all cost, not wanting to rile him up too much. 

Micah just looked awful. His face was red due to the alcohol, his hair and mustache were more unkept than usual and there was mud and blood all over him and his clothes. 

Arthur shook his head and scoffed. _Pathetic._

"What we gonna do with him?" Dutch asked, watching as Micah lost grip of his bottle and let it fall to the ground, before grabbing another from the conveniently placed case of whiskey that sat in front of him. 

"We can't just leave him there! He's stinkin' up the whole camp and makin' us all uncomfortable!" Arthur hissed as he faced the older men. Dutch and Hosea seemed to agree with him, but beofre they could say anything, the sounds of shouting came from behind them. 

"Micah! Get offa him!" 

Micah had his hands sturdily fixed into poor Kieran's short, lifting him slightly of the ground. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are, O'Driscoll!?" Micah slurred his words as Kieran tried to escape. "You think just because some of us tolerate you 'round here that you fuckin' own the place?!" 

Micah dropped the boy as he stumbled against the table behind him. Kieran was at a complete loss for words, apart from the odd stutter of an apologue. 

Dutch quickly jogged towards them, Arthur and Hosea behind him, as Williamson came towards them too. He was just getting off guard duty, so the shotgun in his bear-like hands made everyone uneasy. 

"What the fuck's goin' on, 'ere?" Bill looked down at Kieran and then back up at Micah, already deducting what happened before anyone could even try to answer. 

"And you, ya goddamn _invert!_ We're all here living normal lives as you fall in love with the same bitch that sucked off Colm-"

Micah had no time to finish as a fist connected with his face, making blood go everywhere. Bill and everyone else watched on in disbelief. He was too focused on wanting to punch Micah himself, that he didn't notice that Kieran had got up, a look to kill plastered over his face, and punched the fucking shit out of the bastard.

Kieran watched as the man held his nose in pain and fell to the floor. He had never really punched anyone before but _damn_ , he could throw a punch. 

"Shut. The fuck. Up." 

There was still silence. Until Some of the girls started cheering and they ignored Dutch's piercing glare that said ' _not really the best time_ '.

"Yes, Kieran! We knew ya had it in ya!" 

Kieran quickly went back to normal while a blush creeped onto his cheeks.

"W-Well someone had to shut him up..." 

Kieran and the girls walked behind Pearson's wagon and the boy put his already bruising hand into the fresh, cold water basin. 

Dutch and Hosea quickly disbanded the large crowd, but Arthur walked up to a still frozen Bill. That made Arthur chuckle a little.

"Well, look at that. The boy _can_ hold his own." Bill was pulled from his trance as he pushed the shotgun into the other mans hands, making him groan. 

_Shit_...

The older man made his way towards the wash basin, and as the girls noticed him they quickly left. Once Bill was stood next to Kieran, he finally spoke. 

"So, why-why did ya...ya know, punch the guy?" 

Kieran laughed slightly. Drying his hands off as he looked up at Bill, a blush still very clear on his face. 

"I couldn't just let him talk about you like that, had to do something." Bill laughed as he leaned on the side of the wagon, " And if you had punched him, ya would of killed him." 

" How would that be a problem?" 

Kieran smiled, coming forward and wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that nice a short fic of out-of-character Kieran, huh?


	10. Worth It Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran just needs to sleep.

Kieran dragged his sleeve across his forehead, wiping away the sweat formed by the blazing sun and humid air. He did love his job, and he was thankful that the job was even given to him in the first place, but horses required a lot of care and attention. 

When Kieran breathed in, his lungs were filled with hot air and it made him cringe. Clements Point was a beautiful camp with an amazing view of a great lake, but it was rather close to Lemoyne and the swamps; which meant that a lot of heat was pushed towards them, leaving their skin sticky and their moods sometimes awful. 

He lifted his flask up to his lips and took a long swig. He felt the coll and pure liquid slip down his throat, it soothed his aching jaw as he drank it all. 

He quickly went back to brushing down The Count's flank, making sure to not agitate him too much. Kieran didn't want to get knocked out today. 

As he patted the horses back, a wave of dizziness overtook Kieran's senses, making him stumble backwards against the hitching post. As he let out a light gasp, The Count glanced at him. It was almost like he saw the humans discomfort. The Count nosed around Kieran's face, the man giggled as he tried pushing the beasts face away. 

"Don't worry, boy, Just a bit dizzy, s'all." Kieran got to his feet again and got back to work. If he just ignored the bile rising in his throat and the way he was shivering, then it would soon go away.

But the dizziness came back again, and then twice again after that. How was he meant to work if he was going to pass out? 

Suddenly Kieran could hear footfalls behind him; they were heavy but not urgent. 

"You alright there, Duffy?" 

Arthur ran his hand along The Count's body as he came round to face the other man. Kieran, nonchalantly, used the hitching post to support himself. 

"Wha- Oh yeah, 'course." 

"Why you tremblin', then?" 

_Shit. Think of something, Duffy!_

"Uh, just cold, I guess?" It came out as more of a question than a statement and Arthur didn't seem convinced, neither did The Count as he gave him a side glance. 

"Alright, Duffy, when you're done with The Count, you can polish my saddle." As he walked away, Arthur lit up a cigarette and smirked. Kieran groaned as he pushed himself off the post and continued his chores. 

\------------

It was around dinner time now, and the nausea and dizziness hadn't subsided. All Kieran wanted to do was _sleep_. But whenever he tried, even if he begged himself, he just couldn't sleep. He just never could, especially when he was with the O'Driscolls.

Kieran sat away from the other camp members, watching them joking and laughing as they ate and drank. He wanted to join then, they _said_ he could join them but he was just too scared that he might do something wrong or that it might be some sort of trap, so he politely declined and stayed away.

But he needed water. Kieran could feel his throat getting dry, but he had to walk towards the main camp fire to get to the water basin. 

Kieran's thirst was stronger than his mind.

As Kieran made his way across the camp, he tried to stay upright so he walked slowly with his head down. He passed by a few people but they paid him no mind so he silently thanked them. 

He got to the water and plunged his flask into the water, letting it fill up. He took a few sips from that before filling it back up again. 

The people gathered around the fire didn't notice him, he sighed in relief but then he caught sight of Bill. He was sat between Arthur and Karen, but the most odd thing about him was the fact that he didn't have a beer on him. Usually you couldn't see Bill Williamson without a beer or a whiskey, unless he was already passed out drunk. 

Bill looked...nervous. Almost like he was waiting for something while his played around with his fingers. Kieran ignored it as another dizzy spell came over him, making him hold onto the table until his knuckles went white. 

"You okay, Kieran?" 

Kieran looked up at the owner of the voice, Mary-Beth was smiling at him with a bit of concern in her eyes. Kieran swallowed thickly as he nodded. That only made his head throb. 

"Yeah, Just need to sit down for a bit." 

Mary-Beth hummed in response, guiding the man to a small table away from the other members of camp. After a moment of silence, Mary-Beth questioned him. 

"When was the last time you slept? Properly."

"Uh...J-Just before the O'Driscolls made me join them." 

Mary-Beth's eyes darkened as she let her new information sink in. Kieran closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to stop the world from spinning. 

"Kieran, that's awful. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Before Kieran could answer-

"Uh Miss? Miss Tilly's askin' for you..." Bill scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, Mary-Beth thanked him and apologized to Kieran as they both stood up. 

"Yeah, I better g-get back to th-"

Kieran felt his eyelids fall as he too fell with them. But in his last ditch effort to stay awake, he realised he didn't fall all the way. Someone, with breath that smelled of whiskey and arms that were as big as a bears, had caught him. 

"Kier..."

"Bill, what did you..."

"I didn't do nothin', he ju..."

"C'mon, lets put him..." 

Everything faded into black as Kieran just accepted this much needed rest, he'll worry about his chores in the morning. 

\---------

Kieran's body felt like it was on fire but also frozen at the same time. He was awake but all he could see was black. He could hear his own melancholy heart beating in his ears and his uneven breathing. 

Was he on a cot? He didn't even own a bedroll, let alone a cot. 

There was the sound of movement somewhere around Kieran as he let out a pained sigh. His chest felt like they had been kicked in by a horse. Maybe if he tried to-

"Kieran?" 

Light blinded him as Kieran cracked open his eyes. Perhaps it was the same day he passed out on, he could still probably catch up on his chores if he hurried. 

"Kieran, you alright?" 

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but once they did, he definitely didn't recognise his surroundings. 

The white canvas of the tents walls were lit up with the suns rays, and the sound of the lake and the birds made Kieran forget about his current predicament. Until he looked to the corner of the tent, to see Bill just sat there, looking at him with a look of concern mixed with confusion. 

"Uh, Y-Yeah, I think so." He sat up as he took a second look around the tent. _Where the fuck was he?_

"What happened? Where...am I?" Bill chuckled slightly, surprising the younger man.

"You collapsed like a sack of flour, I...I had to catch you or you'd hit the floor." Kieran felt his face heat up, so that's who caught him. 

Oh.

Now he remembers. Kieran had felt awful for a few days and he had told Mary-Beth, who was kind enough to help him, and then when Bill came over to tell her Tilly needed her, he stood up and passed out. _Right into Bill's arms._

Well, that's embarrassing. 

"And, ya know, Miss Mary-Beth would shoot me I-If I just let you fall." Bill seemed unsure. Perhaps this was just a little awkward for him: He's probably not used to helping people. Especially an _'O'Driscoll'_. 

"Thank you..."


End file.
